Dirty Little Secret
by Rasha013
Summary: What kind of dirty magazine does Itachi have in his room, and what happens when Sasuke, the teenager, finds it? And how does Naruto, the child, help? NaruSasuNaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from writing this.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: What kind of dirty magazine does Itachi have in his room, and what happens when Sasuke, the teenager, finds it? And how does Naruto, the child, help? NaruSasuNaru**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Warnings: one hand and one blow job... XD between two boys**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Enjoy?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dirty Little Secret**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Long summer days allowed the two friends to be together until late afternoon. One boy was blonde with blue eyes and tanned skin while the other was pale with dark hair and midnight eyes. They were polar opposites but that made them such good friends. Blond, Naruto, was loud and nobody wanted to play with him except for Sasuke. And Sasuke was liked by everyone but he didn't want to hang out anyone who was evil toward his best friend. So, that only left the two of them and they wouldn't want it any other way.

The were lying on their stomachs on Sasuke's dark blue sheets and 'reading' some magazine Sasuke stole from his older brother's room. When Itachi noticed it missing he immediately knew who stole it but being the good brother he was, he let Sasuke have it since it was his 13th birthday.

Boys' legs were up in the air, happily moving. Their eyes were scanning the pictures before them.

Each boy felt sudden changes in his heartbeats, their hearts started beating faster and pumping their blood through their veins quicker. Their palms began to sweat and their groins became very heated.

"Hey Naruto...? Did you ever wonder what would it be like?" Sasuke asked not taking his eyes from the magazine and its appealing pictures.

"Huh?" Naruto raised his head from the sea of beautiful naked women and their tits followed by the equally naked men, "What?"

"You know..." Sasuke began, feeling a little awkward, "To get a blowjob..." He finished and when he said it, his face heated up and flushed in pretty pink colour.

"Umm..." Naruto started talking but stopped and thought about it. After few seconds he said very quickly, "No!" Then when his blush hit him, he was as red as Sasuke. "Did you?"

"Umm..." Sasuke whispered feeling embarrassed about his answer, "Yeah..."

"So did I..." Naruto finally admitted. He too was embarrassed by it and his head went back down carefully avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"I mean... would it be good?" Sasuke asked aloud, "I heard some guys don't like it." He said smartly to Naruto who just listened and still held his head low.

"I-I down know..." Naruto said first thing that came to him, he didn't understand what should he say.

"I would like to know..." Since Naruto's head was still low, Sasuke felt sick. He said something bad, something only adults were supposed to say and do but... he was a teenager when his friend was still a child. That had to mean something.

"Maybe..." Naruto murmured and got off bed, startling Sasuke.

"What...? What's wrong?" Sasuke partially got off bed, his legs were hung over the edge.

"N-nothing..." Naruto dropped himself on his knees in front of Sasuke and unbuttoned his pants. Sasuke's eyes widen and he blushed. Naruto was calm but flushed as well.

"Na-Naruto... what are you doing?" Sasuke somehow managed to ask, his voice was high-pitched because he was surprised by his friend. Naruto was still looking down and didn't raise his head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Naruto finally raised his head and looked Sasuke right in his eyes. "I'm giving you a blowjob!" He tilted his head and smiled making Sasuke's jaw drop.

"Bu-but why?" Sasuke asked not liking the idea because of one tiny reason. He was a guy! And guys didn't get blowjobs from other guys. It was sick and twisted. He shouldn't even think about it. But, deep inside, he knew he would like it... because, it was Naruto.

"Because you never got one." Naruto said as if it was the most common thing.

"B-but you're my best friend..." Sasuke tried to stop Naruto from doing it by saying stuff like that.

"So...?" Naruto asked little confused. He was still blushing but now it looked cute. His golden hair was messy and his pretty blush was making it look even brighter. "That's why I _should_ give you one." His hand began rubbing Sasuke's crotch, creating small bulge. "Friends are supposed to help each other..."

"Ahh... Naruto..." Sasuke shamelessly moaned when Naruto's hand put some pressure on his growing erection.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this?" Naruto asked in low, seductive voice. His hand still rubbing against Sasuke's crotch.

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke panted, this was better than he could imagine. "It's nice..."

"Nice...? How about this?" Naruto squeezed him through the fabric of his pants and underwear.

"Ahh!" Sasuke groaned, making Naruto's groin heat up. Sasuke arched his back and had to prop himself up with his arms so he wouldn't fall back on the bed. He wanted to watch Naruto doing it. "God... it's better..."

"Hmm... this?" Naruto unzipped Sasuke's pants and took out Sasuke's caged erection. It was relatively hairless and very pale but slightly darker than the rest of Sasuke's body. The tip was swollen and it leaked some kind of colourless liquid. Naruto grabbed the shaft and gave it a few strokes.

"Ahhh! God... yes... Naruto..." Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips upward to meet Naruto's strokes.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Aha..." Sasuke only nodded not able to say anything while that beautiful tan hand worked on his erection.

"I'm glad to hear that." Naruto was stroking Sasuke's cock, and sometimes squeezing it a bit at the base. Those actions made Sasuke go crazy with lust.

"Oh... nghh... Feels good..." Sasuke panted. He was enjoying this very much. His own hand never felt this good. He wasn't doing it that often or anything... once a month and it was a secret... secret Naruto obviously knew about too.

Naruto stopped stroking Sasuke's cock and sighed. It was time to give Sasuke what he promised. Naruto put his arms on Sasuke's legs and positioned himself above the swollen shaft. He thought about it for a moment but then quickly touched the tip with his pink tongue. It was salty. Deciding it wasn't that bad, he kissed the tip.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered his name in low husky voice. It helped Naruto to kiss it again.

'I like the way he say my name...' Naruto thought to himself and licked the tip again more confident this time. He sucked on the tip slowly. Some of that colourless liquid came and he sucked it off swallowing it. Sasuke gasped looking at Naruto's face. Naruto had to concentrate. His tongue left his mouth and he licked the entire length. It was very warm. Soft lips placed few kisses on both sides of the shaft.

Naruto's hands were playing with Sasuke's balls that were positioned under the standing erection. He rubbed them and kissed like he did with hard organ. One kiss turned into suction and Sasuke had to grab dark cover of his bed. Naruto's tongue was teasing the skin he sucked. It felt wonderful. Sasuke was glad Naruto decided to do this.

"Ahhh! Naruto..." Sasuke whined Naruto's name and moaned. "Nhggg..."

Naruto let go of delicious skin covering Sasuke's balls and moved back to his shaft. Naruto rubbed his cheek against the underside of it, leaving trace of precum. Then, he wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly inserted sensitive tip in his mouth. He sucked on the tip while stroking the base. He ran his wet tongue along the vein underneath.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's blonde locks and pushed his face back on his cock. Naruto let himself be led and opened his mouth to welcome he throbbing member. Naruto was bobbing his head up and down. Each time his tongue massaged the vein.

"More... please... more..." Sasuke begged Naruto for more. His young mind didn't know much, but it knew enough and this time it was asking for more.

Naruto gave Sasuke's erection one last suck before he released it with a wet pop. Sasuke gave him a confused look. Naruto smiled and licked his lips. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked him thru half lidded eyes and asked weakly, "Yes...?"

"I really like you." Naruto stated.

Sasuke's hear skipped a beat and his eyes became little more watery but other than that, he was happy. Naruto's confession made him the happiest teenager on earth. He opened his mouth to answer but Naruto's finger on his lips stopped him.

"You don't have to say anything..." Naruto said with trace of sadness in his voice.

"No..." Sasuke wanted to stop the sadness, "I..." but he was stopped by the great pleasure brought to him by Naruto's mouth. Naruto started sucking again, this time with more force to his suction.

Naruto was determent to stop Sasuke from saying anything. In his mind, Sasuke couldn't say anything that would make him feel better. He admitted to himself he liked his best friend and the said friend would never feel the same. He accepted that fact and now Sasuke saying something to confirm it would only result in Naruto not giving Sasuke his blowjob. Not gonna happen...

Naruto relaxed his throat and pushed Sasuke's hard shaft deep in his mouth. Sasuke felt warmth engulf him and he jerked his hips upward, hitting back of Naruto's throat with the swollen tip. Naruto almost gagged but he concentrated and ignored his gagging reflexes. Sasuke's cock was sliding in and out of his mouth, each time going deeper. Naruto hummed around pulsing shaft as he continued deep-throating him.

"Naruto... I... ngh...." Sasuke tried to speak but his words died in his throat. Sight of Naruto's head going up and down around his pale flesh totally hypnotised him. Naruto lustfully sucked on Sasuke's flesh, his mouth felt so good around Sasuke. "Ohhh... Naruto..." Sasuke was close and Naruto realised it. He started sucking the tip, swallowing the salty liquid around the small slit.

"Naruto!!" Sasuke shot his load into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips at the first sign of coming and held them until Sasuke stopped squirting thick liquid. He swallowed every drop that was given to him. Naruto backed off, giving Sasuke space to relax and come down from his orgasm high.

"I... That... oh, my... Naruto..." Sasuke said between his pants. His heart was beating rapidly and he didn't trust his voice, so he kept quiet. Naruto saw Sasuke was tired from great pleasure that overtook him and he decided to help him, putting his soft cock back in his briefs, and zipping up his pants.

"Was it good?" Naruto asked innocently. Some of the cum was smeared on his chin but he quickly wiped it off with his fingers. Sasuke just nodded his head. "Good..." Naruto said happily and smiled.

"Wh-what about you?" Sasuke asked. When Naruto gave him questioning look, he pointed to his crotch and small bulge there. "You're hard." He stated.

"Oh..." Naruto grinned. "Don't worry about me. I'll go take and care of it." Naruto got up from the soft carpet on the floor and turned to go into the bathroom. Sasuke stopped him from moving when he yelled for him to stop and tried to grab him. "What?" Naruto asked.

"I want to..." Sasuke shyly said and his eyes moved to Naruto's crotch. Naruto noted Sasuke was staring at his hard-on, and pointed to it, making Sasuke nod his head.

"Oh... you don't have to." Naruto stated nervously.

"I want to." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised, not believing his ears.

"Yeah..."

"Why would you want to do it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because... you're my best friend... and I like you too..." Sasuke lowered his head and turned away in shame. Pink was spread over his cheeks and he didn't want Naruto to see it.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in low voice, almost an whisper, and sat next to him. He was happy, his heart wanted to jump from its place in his chest, and the only thing he wanted to do now was to kiss Sasuke and hold him tightly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered and looked at him. He saw Naruto was blushing as well and immediately, he felt his embarrassment lessen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, expecting something big to happen. Naruto used this moment to lean forward and place a small sweet kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Na-naruto...?" Sasuke asked with widened eyes.

"I... I... sorry..." Naruto looked away, 'damn' he thought. Sasuke felt like a jerk, total jerk. He thought about it for a second, then... used his hand to turn Naruto's hand to him and place the same small sweet kiss on Naruto's lips. Naruto moaned and put his arms around Sasuke's neck.

They parted and sighed. They were so stupid not to notice this before now. Naruto grinned while Sasuke smirked sexily. They both closed their eyes and leaned into another kiss. Their soft lips were moving in perfect synchrony. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's lower lip and Sasuke mewled into the kiss.

Sasuke's pale lips were swollen and he looked utterly cute. Naruto chuckled because he did this to him, his laughter was stopped when Sasuke attacked his lips again. This time, they kissed with more confidence. It was easier now.

Sasuke licked Naruto's lips, he was asking Naruto to open his mouth. Naruto complied and Sasuke pushed his tongue in, exploring Naruto's wet cavern. Naruto moaned and tightened his arms around Sasuke's neck, showing how much he enjoys doing this.

Sasuke's hands, which were steady on Naruto's hips until now, moved under his shirt. Naruto stiffened but then relaxed when he realised it was only Sasuke's hand under his shirt. Sasuke moved his hands over Naruto's warm belly, over his hard back, over his nipple.

"Suke...!" Naruto jumped in his seat and threw himself around Sasuke's neck. "W-what... w-why... it tickles..." He whined.

"I'm sorry... But you feel so good under my fingers..." Sasuke admitted and hugged the smaller boy.

"It's okay... but warn me next time..." Naruto pouted and Sasuke thought there it was the cutest thing ever.

"Hey, Naruto...?" When Naruto answered with 'hmm?' Sasuke resumed his question. "...can I touch you?" There was silence... "Y-you... y-you know... t-that thing... I-I... d-down t-there... I-I..." Sasuke babbled and babbled until Naruto took his hand and put it in his pants. Sasuke shut up and blushed.

"Oh, God... Sasu..." Naruto whined, he rubbed Sasuke's hand over his bulge with his own hand.

Sasuke quickly regained his 'cool', and took control over their actions. He put his other hand under Naruto's shirt and laid him against his chest, while his other hand palmed Naruto's cock.

"It's good, isn't it?" Sasuke asked in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke placed his hand under Naruto's briefs. Naruto moaned loudly and pushed his back against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stoked the base and played with the swollen tip.

"More..." Naruto whined in pleasure. Sasuke enjoyed this as well, he showed it by licking Naruto's neck. His strokes became faster and he felt sticky substance under his fingers. Naruto was close. Sasuke's licks became sucks and nibbles.

"Ngh..." Naruto whimpered and thrusted into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke stroked him faster, and faster. He squeezed the base, teased the tip and palmed the entire length. Naruto's thrusts became erratic and he was panting. "S'uke!" Naruto thrusted his hips one more time as he came hard on Sasuke's hand. His vision blurred as Sasuke continued rubbing him through his orgasm.

As his orgasm high was leaving him, he lay limply against Sasuke's chest. His breathing was laboured and his heart was beating dangerously fast. Sasuke hugged him from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. He kissed his neck and whispered caringly into his ear, "Are you okay?"

"Mhm..." Naruto nodded his head. When his breathing became normal again he got up and offered his hand to Sasuke, "You... you should wash your hand..."

"Yeah..." Sasuke said and went to bathroom joined to his room with Naruto close behind him. He washed his hand and helped Naruto to wash his crotch. "I'll give you my briefs... what here..." Sasuke said and ran back to his room. He came back with clean pair of underwear for Naruto.

"Thanks..." Naruto grinned. He became taking off his pants and Sasuke turned around blushing. "Sasuke... why are you embarrassed?"

"I-I'm not..." Sasuke ensured him half-heartedly.

"If you say so bastard." Naruto shrugged and continued taking off his clothes.

"I'm not embarrassed..." Sasuke stated again, this time feeling more and more embarrassed. "I'm not..."

"You can turn around now." Naruto said amused and Sasuke turned to look at him, his blush still on his pale cheeks. "Aww... Sasu... you're so cute."

"Dobe, I'm not cute!" Sasuke protested.

"Whatever..." Naruto surprised Sasuke with sudden peck on his lips and went back to his room, leaving blushing Sasuke alone in the bathroom. Sasuke growled in his throat but returned back to his room, he saw Naruto lying on his bed.

"What do you want to do now?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know..." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "We could go out and play with Sakura..." Naruto proposed.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. When Naruto gave him questioning look, he continued, "Sakura is a girl... she likes me..." Naruto responded with a nod, "I don't want her to like me."

"It's okay Sasuke! I'll protect you!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke smiled and lay next to Naruto on his bed.

Naruto put his arms around him and they hugged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**


End file.
